Letters from Afghanistan
by theatregrl02
Summary: August 2013. Kurt, headed to London and school, has just been informed that Blaine enlisted in the US Army. These are the letters they exchange while Blaine is deployed.
1. Kurt's Reaction

From: Kurt Hummel  
>To: Blaine Anderson<br>_August 15, 2013  
><em>

Blaine,

I just got your voicemail, the one where you told me you're joining the army, that you're shipping out to boot camp in a couple weeks. And not to call you before I left because we already said our goodbyes and you can't stand to do it again. So I didn't call, but I needed to write this because I'm leaving for London tomorrow and I need to understand, Blaine, I need to understand why you would join the army.

Is this why you deflected all those questions about your plans? Why you distracted me with questions about London and RADA? Blaine, there's a _war_ going on – you could die! If you want to change the world, I don't know, go become a doctor and cure cancer or something! You don't have to play the hero, be the _savior_. Seriously, Blaine, have you lost your mind?

Please, just, reconsider. I'll send you my number when I get a European phone, though it'll be expensive to call. I'll send my address, too. Call or Skype or something, if we're ever on at the same time (between the time difference and my hectic schedule I kind of doubt we will be). Can we talk about this? Please?

I love you, Blaine; I don't want to lose you.

Love forever,  
>Kurt<p>


	2. Blaine's Explanation

From: Blaine Anderson  
>To: Kurt Hummel<br>_August 18, 2012  
><em>

Kurt,

I know you don't understand, you _can't_ understand, but I need to do this. For myself. I'm not trying to be a savior, and I'm not trying to be a hero, damn it. I just, I don't know, it's something I need to do, I can't explain it. I know you want me to go to school, and I will, I promise, I just…I'm not ready yet. I've known for a while that I wanted to take some time between high school and college, but I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with my time. I can't explain it; it just felt like the right choice.

Please don't be mad, Kurt, and try not to worry about me too much – I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. Besides, you should be worrying about yourself, all alone in a new, very big city? Try not to get yourself killed or anything, new kid. And you have to tell me about _everything_. Tell me about your classes, and your professors, and your dorms, and the city, and your classmates and everything you're doing. It kills me that I can't be there with you, that I can't take this step with you, so you have to make sure to tell me every little detail, so I can feel like I'm there with you. And keep me filled in on how Finn and the others are doing as well.

I hope London treats you well, and I hope you have a fantastic first few days. I miss you so much already. I love you, Kurt.

XOXO Blaine

PS. Starting soon the best way to get in touch will be via letter, because I don't know how often I'll be able to get on a computer.


	3. Getting Settled

August 25, 2013

Blaine,

Hey! Sorry it's been so long – my first week was absolutely insane. Classes are going to be nuts, I can already tell. (By the way, it is so weird writing an _actual_ letter, I feel like Sandy in Grease).

I still don't understand what's gotten in to your head, but I guess I can understand where you're coming from, needing to feel like you're doing some good in the world or whatever. Please be careful, I don't know what I'd do without you.

You asked about classes, right? And London and everything? London is _outstanding_. I've explored my neighborhood a bit, but there's so much more I want to do. I just never have time! These classes are incredible, really, I can't believe I'm here, Blaine, it's so surreal. I haven't made it to the West End, yet, but Liam has been talking non-stop about all the shows I have to see. He's lived here for ages so he knows all about where to get good tickets and which shows are worth seeing, where various casts hang out, etc. We met in one of my performance classes and he's been showing me around the area. Having him around makes it a little easier that you're not here.

As much as I love being here, parts of it are hard. Suddenly I'm a freshman all over again, the bottom of the ladder, and I know that I'm going to have to prove myself all over again. From senior to freshman, it's a cruel joke. And being in London is wonderful and exhilarating, but also intimidating. I think the population of Lima could live on my _block_, and there's always something going on, festivals or events or concerts – and between school work and getting settled and trying to explore there's hardly time to breath. Dad's been calling me every night (my time), too, and I keep telling him to stop because he's wasting money, but I think he's worried. It's nice, but inconvenient for both of us. The good part is it keeps me up to date on how everything's going in Ohio and with everyone.

Finn's doing pretty well settling in, of course it helps that about half of our high school decided on Bowling Green. He's excited to play football, even though he's like the 3rd understudy quarterback or something. He joined their show choir, too, which is great. He still hasn't decided on a major, but it's Finn, he'll probably wait until the 11th hour and then throw a dart at a list or something. Rachel's in love with New York, apparently, and being her diva self. She's either going to end up a superstar or she's going to crash and burn. It'll be fun to watch, either way. Mercedes and I haven't had much time to talk recently but from what I hear she's doing incredibly well at Northwestern. I haven't really been keeping up with the others.

How're you? I feel like I don't know anything about you anymore. I want to know everything. No, that's a lie, I want to know that you're OK and that you're safe and I'll see you soon. Because if anything happens to you I'll find you and kill you myself.

I love you, write soon.

Love forever,

Kurt

* * *

><p><em>AN: When I first wrote this it was all handwritten and uploaded as images, but I can't do that here, so instead Kurt's letters will always be plain fontand Blaine's will be_ **bolded**._  
><em>


	4. Boot Camp and Care Packages

**9/5/13**

**Kurt,**

** I'm glad you're having such a good time, even if it has been insanely busy. I'm so proud of you, Kurt, and I'm not sure if I've told you. I know it must be killing you to feel as though you've regressed from this established entity to a complete unknown, but I have faith that you'll wow them all in the end. You're special, Kurt, don't ever forget that. And you have no idea how jealous I am that you get to explore London without me. Save Abby Road for when I visit, ok?**

** Boot camp has been…borderline tedious, definitely more challenging that I expected. I'm exhausted at the end of every day, even more so than when Wes, David and That thought marathon regionals rehearsals were a good idea. But I feel good, too, about where I am and what I'm doing. I have a picture of us from prom next to my bed as a reminder of what I'm doing this for; what I'm protecting and what I have. I know you still don't understand, but I hope, eventually, you can be as proud of me as I am of you.**

** My mom sent me a care package (actually, so did Carole – your step mom is the _best_) and in the bottom of the box was one of your old t-shirts that I'd stolen to sleep in. She told me she saw it on my bed and couldn't bear to think of me not having it. I've worn it to sleep every night since I got the package. The best part is that it still has a faint Kurt-smell to it, so I can pretend you're with me at the end of a long day.**

** I miss you. I'll try to write again soon, and I might be able to get some phone time this week. I love you, forever and for always.**

** Xoxo Blaine**


	5. College Life

September 20, 2013

Blaine,

Carole sent you a care package? I haven't even gotten one from her yet! I bet it had those cookies in it, didn't it? I'm going to have to ask her about that. Oh, Finn wanted me to say help, don't know why, didn't want to ask. Rachel wanted to know if there are any cute boys, and also to let you know that she's thriving in NYC. Again, I don't know why, nor do I know why they can't tell you all this themselves. Whatever, I didn't want to ask.

My workload keeps getting crazier, but it's nothing I can't handle. Liam has been helping a lot with the cultural differences, and I have my own little group of friends here. They aren't New Directions, but it's something. We have a gigantic project due for our scene-study class in a week or so and everybody is flipping out. I was up until 3 last night trying to pick out which parts of my scene were relevant and which parts could be trimmed without losing all sense of what's going on, and then I had to figure out who would do what part. Now we have to figure out how to stage it, then start rehearsing. We have to do this on top of all our other work. I can do it, it's just an adjustment.

Oh! But Liam and these two girls, Imogene and Elizabeth, and I are going to see a show tonight! My first West End show (I know, I'm ashamed of myself for taking this long, too)! We decided that we needed a mental break from all our scene study work and figured this would be the best way. We're going to Phantom (it was a split decision; Liam wanted Phantom, Imogene wanted Les Mis). I'm really excited.

I wanted to apologize, Blaine, for not listening to you. If this is what you think you need then this is what you should be doing. And I _am_ proud of you, Blaine, no matter what you choose. I'm always proud of you.

By the way I'm still waiting on that phone call.

Love forever,

Kurt


	6. First Signs of Trouble

**9/29/13**

**Kurt,**

** I tried to call you last week but you must've been at the show (how was it, by the way? I want to know details). Sorry I haven't been able to call again, we've been pushed really hard lately, but that really sucks because I really wanted to hear your voice. Sometimes if I try really hard I can read your letters and hear you saying the words, pretend we're both sitting in your room just talking. I miss that more than I thought I would, especially now that you're old McKinley shirt no longer has that Kurt-esq smell to it.**

** If you don't hear from me for a bit it's because of how busy they're keeping us, but don't worry about me, I promise, I'm fine. I'll be fine. And I love you, so much, never forget that.**

** Xoxo Blaine**


	7. Fear and Desperation

October 7, 2013

Blaine,

I got your message as soon as I got home that night and wanted to call you back but I didn't have a number, and you weren't on Skype, and I wanted to email you but I didn't know if you'd see it. What's going on, Blaine? You're worrying me. I know you said not to but, if we're being honest here, that just made me worry more. _Please_ let me know you're OK, I'll have my phone on (even if I'm in class, or out and about), and I'll be on Skype whenever I'm not in class. I need to know you're ok.

Love you.

Kurt

* * *

><p>October 16, 2013<p>

Blaine,

Are you ok? What's going on? Are you lying in a hospital bed dying and no one felt the need to tell me? Or are you missing and some police officer is reading this, searching for clues about your life? Blaine, I'm scared, please tell me what's going on, that you're OK. Please.

Love forever,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p>October 21, 2013<p>

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT IS GOING ON? Blaine if you're still alive I am going to fly over there, kill you myself, and then fly back so I can go to class. I am seriously freaked out right now. I can't concentrate – I _need_ to know you're alright. I've listened to the message you left on my phone about a thousand times and your voice seems off (I can't believe I missed that the first time, I'm so sorry). I love you, so much, Blaine, you have to be alright. Please be alright.

-hearts- Kurt


	8. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**10/29/13**

**Kurt,**

** I'm so sorry that I haven't written in a while. I didn't want to worry you but obviously that back-fired. I didn't know how to tell you what's been going on and I knew you'd know something was up even if I didn't mention it. But I owe you an explanation.**

** Boot camp was hard from the beginning, but then the hazing started. At first it was just typical stuff and all the guys were getting it, but then one of them apparently decided that "the fag" needed a little extra and it kept escalating until he tried to beat the gay out of me. I'm alright, I promise, just some bruises really – I did my best to fight back and a commanding officer stepped in before any permanent damage could be done. I do have to walk around with a black eye and a fat lip, though.**

** There's still the occasional hazing but now it's mostly run-of-the-mill stuff like 3 am wakeups and forcing the newbies to clean the bathrooms for the higher-ups. Some of the others still act weird around me but there hasn't been any other major incident since the fight. I'm so sorry for not telling you, Kurt, but I didn't want to bother you with something so insignificant while you're trying to focus on school, I thought you'd worry less if I just didn't say anything.**

** I'll try to call again soon. I need to hear your voice. I also wanted to thank you. Carole sent me another care package and I know you told her to because there were two of your old McKinley t-shirts in it and you're the only person I told about the other one. She also put in extra cookies. You're too good to me.**

** I know it's going to be hard, but I might not be able to write for a bit. Boot camp ends soon and I'm shipping out. I'm not sure where I'm going or if I'll be able to tell you when I find out, but I'll talk to you as soon as I can. Try not to worry about me. I love you.**

** Xoxo Blaine**


	9. Just in Case

November 5, 2013

Blaine,

I could kill you for not telling me that, for thinking you should keep it to yourself. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me the most. I'm so sorry that I let you down, Blaine, and I'm sorry you had to go through that alone.

Hearing your voice the other day almost broke my heart, and now that I got your letter it just hurts even more. It was beyond amazing to talk to you again, even if it was just for a few minutes. If I could have I would have stayed on that call for hours, no matter how much it would cost me, or how tired I'd be in class the next day. I didn't realize just how much I missed the sound of your voice until I heard it again.

In your letter you said you're shipping out soon, so there are a few things I need to say. Just in case. Just in case something happens and you don't come home, or you can't remember, or any number of other things that I can't stop thinking about. I love you, Blaine, and I know that I say it a lot but I'm not sure you know just how much I mean it. I was in a bad place when we met. I was dealing with Karofsky and trying to do everything by myself and I was really just entirely messed up. And then I met you. And you showed me it was ok to let other people in, to let other people help me. You helped me realize what I was, and what I could be. You were there for me in a way I didn't think was possible. Even when we were just friends, before…everything…you kept me going. I don't know where I'd be or what I'd do without you in my life.

Please please please please _please_ be safe. I refuse to let this be goodbye.

Love forever,

Kurt


	10. Updates from Camp

**11/18/13**

**Kurt,**

** I don't have much time to write but I wanted to let you know that I'm alright. Stressed, but alright. There hasn't been any hazing at all since we got out here; everyone has sort of come together under the stress.**

** How're things with classes? Your first semester is almost over now, right? Have you seen any other shows recently? Are you coming home for winter break? I'll keep writing, as much as I can. Keep me updated.**

** Xoxo Blaine**

* * *

><p><strong>1120/13**

**Kurt,**

** I know you probably haven't even gotten my last letter, but I had a few minutes and wanted to write while I could. It's weird being somewhere in November and _not_ being surrounded by snow, or bombarded with Christmas decorations. I can walk outside in a tank top and shorts and feel like I'm melting. I never thought I'd say it, but I kind of miss the snow. And I definitely miss Christmas cookies. Think I could talk Carole into sending me some over here? (I know my mom will just tell me to get them when I come home).**

** I hope you're not causing too much trouble in London.**

** Xoxo Blaine**


	11. At Semester's End

December 2, 2013

Blaine,

I'm so glad you're doing alright! Yes, I'm sure Carole will send you more cookies (I'll ask her next time I talk to her). I can't imagine being somewhere at this time of year that isn't cold (though there hasn't been any snow here and it's weirding me out). Christmas, however, is everywhere I look in this town, it's nuts, and it's making me a little homesick.

Classes are, as always, insane, but I think I've mostly gotten it under control. Liam has been really helpful. Finals are coming up so I foresee a spike in my caffeine intake. I feel like I've learned a lot this semester, which is good, but I cannot wait to be home for a bit. I only wish you could be there.

It will be weird to be without Liam and the others I've met here, we've become really close. I've been trying to convince them to visit Ohio over break but I don't think they're convinced. At least I'll have Mercedes at home (Finn is, apparently, spending most of break in New York with Rachel).

Speaking of Finn, his team apparently won some really important game recently or something. There was a big party on campus and Rachel even came back to Lima for the game. His choir is competing in some competition soon – I should know the details but my dad is horrible with telling me this stuff.

These last two weeks are going to be crazy. Liam and I have two scenes we're working on, plus I have another monologue and a few papers. I'll be ready to sleep for about a week when I come home. I've got to run; we're seeing a show for class tonight.

Be safe.

Love forever,

Kurt


	12. Accusations

**12/10/13**

**Kurt,**

** Who is this Liam guy? You talk about him all the time and I'm starting to think there's something more going on there. I know he's been there for you when I wasn't but I think it should count for something that I would be if I could, but I can't and it's killing me. It's killing me that while I'm making friends and losing them in the blink of an eye, seeing atrocities, pushing myself to my limits and then being pushed further, you're off in London, running around with cute, charming British boys.**

** I knew you didn't approve of me joining the army, but I never thought you would cheat on me, Kurt, not after everything. At least be honest with me.**

**- Blaine**

* * *

><p>December 20, 2013<p>

Blaine,

What the hell? I'm not cheating on you! I would _never_. Liam is a _friend_; he's been really helpful getting used to being in England. Honestly, I talk to him about _you_ most of the time, to the point where I'm sure he's sick of hearing your name. I know you're stressed out but for Christ's sake don't accuse me of that. I can't believe you don't _trust_ me.

-Kurt


	13. Apologies

**12/27/13**

**Kurt,**

** Merry Christmas. I'm so sorry, Kurt, I shouldn't have said those things. It was a rough day – our convoy was attacked and when I saw the letter from you I was really excited, but then you kept talking about this Liam guy and asking him to visit Ohio and I was jealous. Because I would give anything to be there with you, to be helping you adjust to England, and college. I'm jealous that he gets to see you every day and I don't. I'm jealous that he gets to hear your voice. Please forgive me, Kurt, I was an idiot.**

** I love you. I miss you.**

** Blaine**

* * *

><p>January 5, 2014<p>

Happy New Year. Carole, Finn and my dad say hello. Carole says she's sending another package.


	14. Valentine's and a Surprise

**2/14/14**

**Kurt,**

** Obviously you're still mad at me, and trust me I know that I deserve it. But it's Valentine's Day today, and I know you've always hated this holiday but you know it's always been my favorite. Our first Valentine's Day was a catastrophe, and this one is shaping up to be just as bad. I'm sure you're busy with school work and everything, but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, for everything, and for messing everything up.**

** If I were there with you I'd take you to a small café and then force you to curl up on the couch with some incredibly cheesy and romantic movie. You know me; I won't give up until you love this holiday as much as I do.**

** Please forgive me.**

** Happy Valentine's Day,**

** Xoxo Blaine**

* * *

><p>February 14, 2014<p>

Blaine,

Happy Valentine's Day. I've been thinking and I realized that I may have overreacted. I know you're just stressed, and I know you wish you were here – almost as much as I wish you were here.

Our first Valentine's day was a hilarious failure (I'm sorry, but I still laugh when I think of the whole Gap/Jeremiah fiasco) and I don't think I'll ever love this holiday as much as you do, but I'll try. For you.

I wish you were here with me. I'd show you my favorite little corner coffee shop and then we could snuggle up back at my flat, watching Moulin Rouge or something because, despite your protests to the contrary, I know you're a hopeless romantic. Or maybe we could take the train and spend the day in Paris; walking hand in hand through the Louvre, eating crepes under the Eiffel Tower, shopping on the Champs Elysees.

I know it isn't much but I hope you like the (incredibly cheesy) teddy bear I sent.

Happy Valentine's Day. I love you.

Love forever,  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p><strong> 225/14**

**I'M COMING HOME!**

**XOXO Blaine**


	15. Epilogue

_A/N: This part isn't a letter, it's written in 3rd person._

* * *

><p>When Blaine said "I'm coming home!" he had no idea exactly <em>when <em>he would be let go, but he did know that his first stop would be Kurt. Kurt, of course, had not been informed of this plan, nor did Blaine have any intention of telling him, so it was alone that Blaine made his first foray into the overwhelming insanity that is London, England.

"And I thought Heathrow was crazy," Blaine muttered, looking through the cab windows as he sped through the round-a-bouts and narrow alleys of downtown London. His journey had been a long one - a 12 hour flight, followed by 2 hours of passport control and now an almost hour long drive into town - but Blaine was wide awake. He sat in the back, checking his watch incessantly, silently urging time, and the cab, to move faster.

6 months, 4 days, 12 hours and...6 minutes ago Kurt got on a plane from Dayton, Ohio to London (via Atlanta), not that Blaine was counting or anything. It had been more than 6 months since Blaine last saw Kurt, since he last kissed his lips, or felt the warmth of Kurt's body as he held him close. 6 months since he felt the butterflies in his stomach that came not from the fear of an errant missle but from the disarming smile of one Kurt Hummel.

As the car came to a stop just outside the address that Blaine had for Kurt he felt as though he might pass out. "Half a year in a war zone and I'm afraid to knock on a door," Blaine muttered, paying the cabbie and wandering in the general direction of the front door. He quickly found Kurt's name next to a buzzer for flat 42b and hesitated only slightly before gently pressing it with his finger.

"Hello?" Kurt's voice rang out no more than 5 seconds later. All of a sudden the moment became real to Blaine - he was about to see Kurt again! "Um, hello? Anyone there?" Kurt's voice crackled over the intercom.

"Surprise," Blaine whispered, not entirely sure Kurt would be able to hear. He was shocked to hear the tears he didn't know were falling as he repeated himself, louder. "Surprise!"

There was silence for a few seconds, the buzzing of the intercom gone, until Blaine heard the clamor of footsteps down countless stairs and the door flew open.

"_BLAINE_!" Kurt cried, throwing himself at Blaine and kissing his cheek, his neck, anywhere he could find skin, until finally their lips met once more. "I thought you were going home," Kurt breathed between kisses.

"I did."


End file.
